Stay Stay Stay
by koalacutie
Summary: They fought a lot. They had come so close to breaking up multiple times. But still, Sabrina knew she wasn't going anywhere.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Michael Buckley does. I also do not own **_**Stay Stay Stay. **_**Taylor Swift does.**

**3333**

**3333**

**Stay Stay Stay**

So many times….so may freakin' times. They were so close to breaking up…so many times.

They fought a lot. Every five minutes, they would break out yelling, screaming, and once in a while Sabrina would even punch him.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night__  
__I threw my phone across the room at you_

_I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed_

Today's fight had been especially bad. Sabrina had gotten super mad when she found out that Puck had read her private diary. Even worse, he had stolen her phone and gone through all of her texts. Apparently, he wanted to see what other guys Sabrina texted. He got really mad when he saw all the texts to Albert Schuezer.

Sabrina had tried to explain that they were doing a science project together, but he wouldn't hear it. It just went downhill from there. She ended up with neon pink hair and purple skin. In frustration, she had thrown her phone at him.

And after that, he just plopped down on the couch and watched her kick magazines around. He didn't even leave the room!

_This morning I said we should talk about it__  
__Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved_

She had wanted to talk about it. She had read a magazine and it had said that it was good to talk things out. So, she knocked on Puck's door and told him to come downstairs. He had agreed to come, just as long as he got five minutes to prepare.

Sabrina didn't know why he had to _prepare, _but she chose not to question it.

_That's when you came in wearing a football helmet__  
__And said okay let's talk_

He had walked into the living room with his football helmet on.

"Ok." Puck nodded. "I'm ready to talk."

Sabrina had taken one look at him and burst into laughter. "Puck, I wasn't going to hurt you."

Puck had reluctantly taken his helmet off. "Then what were you going to say?"

_And I said...__Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay_

He thought it was hilarious when she was mad. Hence the fact he pulled all those pranks.

_Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me__  
__But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing_

Sabrina and Puck had gotten together when they had turned fifteen. Before that, Sabrina had gone out with some jerks who just kicked her around.

But Puck was different. Plus, he had matured…kind of. Now, he carried the groceries in for her! Ok, so maybe that was only because Sabrina had broken her arm…but it was a start. Right?

Also, he was hilarious. Sometimes, she tried so hard not to laugh. But, Puck would smirk at her until she doubled over in laughter. He really did have a good sense of humor…not that she would ever tell him that.

_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to__  
__Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

Even after the worst fights, they would end up making up. She really had no choice but to stay with him forever. And what they'd seen in the future was proof of that. _You took the time to memorize me my thoughts my hopes and dreams_

He actually knew everything about her. He knew that she wanted to leave Ferryport Landing as soon as she was old enough. He knew that she wanted to have a daughter named Allison one day. He knew that Allison was her favorite name in the entire world. He also knew that she wanted to be able to fly one day.

He also knew things that he didn't want to know. For example, he knew she had once had a crush on Robin Hood.

_I just like hanging out with you all the time__  
__All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life_

Sabrina found that she liked hanging out with the fairy. At least, when he wasn't pulling pranks on her. She learned that he could be really sweet. It was rare, but it was something.

_Stay I've been loving you for quite some time__  
__No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad__  
__So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

No one liked it when their girlfriend was mad at them. That was a fact. But there was exception. Puck loved it when Sabrina's face turned purple. He loved when she chased him around with a giant stick and he thought it was hilarious when she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. He thought it was adorable.

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay__Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time__  
__You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad__  
__But I think that it's best if we both stay_

Sabrina smiled to herself and leaned back in her seat. She watched as Puck did his best Justin Bieber imitation. As she watched him attempt to break dance, Sabrina realized one thing.

She wasn't going anywhere.

33333

33333

**Very important note: I am changing my pen name! I will now be koalacutie. **

**I got bored of lovelylamb1999. Just a heads up!**

**Review.**


End file.
